Mine
by In The Beginning
Summary: “You will always be mine,” she purred as his blood spilled onto her hands. “Now come with me...” [Oneshot]


(This is definitely some of my darker stuff. I rated this T... if you think it should be bumped to M, let me know.

This is... quite graphic, compared to stuff I normally write. Definitely NOT happy stuff.

Let's begin.

Sidney, Naomi © Nintendo

Victoria, Rylee © Me)

--------

Mine

--------

Sidney couldn't sleep.

He was tired, yes; fatigue pulled at his eyes, made his thoughts slow and nonsensical, forced him to keep rolling around on his mattress in a futile attempt to get comfortable.

No such luck; nothing that he did would let him drift off to sleep.

Sighing, Sidney rolled over, watching his wife slumber.

He smiled; Naomi always looked so peaceful when she slept...

Sidney slowly placed a gentle kiss on her cheek before getting out of bed to get something to drink.

As he passed by his daughter's room, he heard a small shuffling sound coming from behind the nearly closed door. He paid no attention to it; Rylee often rolled around in her sleep.

He walked downstairs, into the kitchen, stumbling around in the dark. He had left his glasses on his nightstand- a poor decision, he realized, but nothing he could do about it now; he tried to avoid running into corners and low pieces of furniture...

"_Ow!_ Sunuva..."

He was not entirely successful.

Muttering angrily, Sidney rubbed his sore knee as he slowly opened the refrigerator. After letting his eyes adjust to the bright light, he snatched a soda, closing the door behind him as he quietly opened the can.

_Now the caffeine's going to keep me up all night..._ he thought, smiling grimly as he began drinking his beverage. _Thank God Naomi and I have the day off tomorrow..._

"Have you forgotten already?"

Sidney froze as he heard the voice drifting from the living room.

It belonged to neither his wife nor his daughter... but he was nearly positive that he recognized that voice.

He carefully set his drink on one of the many counters before slowly walking into the living room.

"You promised that you wouldn't forget..."

The woman was sitting on the couch; her thick, long hair, nearly black in the pale moonlight, hung around her pallid face and shoulders, obscuring her face from Sidney's view.

"Who are you...?" he asked, maintaining a safe distance, expecting only the worst.

"Tell me... it's been seventeen years, yes? _I_ haven't forgotten... there's not a day that's gone by, in seventeen years, that I didn't remember what you've done for me. So, tell me, Sidney..."

She lifted her head...

Sidney froze as her shimmering green eyes bored into his hazel ones.

"Why have you tried to replace me...?"

Sidney slowly collapsed to his knees.

"V-Victoria...?!"

Victoria slowly rose to her feet, approaching her husband. Her normally tanned skin was now a pasty white; her brown hair had considerably blackened in the seventeen years that had passed. When she stood in front of Sidney, slowly placing her hands on top of his head, she smiled down at him, her green eyes gleaming- not with life, but with the ethereal glow of death.

"Sidney... please, stand," she spoke, her voice low and hauntingly melodic as Sidney slowly rose to his feet. "Tell me... why? Why have you replaced me...?"

"I never replaced you," Sidney whispered, hardly daring to believe that this was her in front of him. He slowly reached forward, carefully stroking Victoria's soft hair. "I could never replace you, Victoria..."

A warm smile formed on Victoria's cold lips.

"Because you loved me, yes?" she spoke, her thin fingers gently stroking Sidney's neck. "You truly loved me..."

Tears began to slowly fall from Sidney's hazel eyes as he carefully pulled Victoria in close, wrapping his arms around her.

"Of course," he murmured softly, still playing with his former wife's hair. "I always loved you... I- I still do..."

A deathly chill coursed through his body.

Sidney instinctively jerked away as the cold fell upon his heart; he stumbled away from Victoria, his eyes wide with sudden fear and confusion.

Her green eyes glimmered, illuminating her face with their ghostly hue.

"Then come with me," she whispered, reaching towards the hand that Sidney had placed over his chest. "It's been too long since I last saw you... come with me, Sidney..."

"I-I can't...!" Sidney choked out, fearing the chill that suddenly radiated from his wife's white hand. "I... I can't leave the rest of my family--"

The small smile on Victoria's face widened.

"What family...?"

A sudden, high-pitched scream emanated from the second floor.

"_Rylee!!_"

Victoria watched, that blank smile still on her lips as Sidney rushed upstairs, running to his daughter's side...

He slammed the door open, fearing the noticeable lack of movement from her bed.

"Rylee...?"

"I'm here, Daddy..."

Sidney spun around to see his seven-year-old daughter standing in the doorway, looking up at him, her silvery hair falling over her hazel eyes.

"Rylee, are you okay...?" he spoke softly, kneeling down to Rylee's level, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. "I heard you scream..."

"I woke up," Rylee began, her childish voice beginning to calm Sidney's nerves. "I went to yours and Mommy's room... and Mommy told me something scary, so I screamed."

Sidney sighed; he had panicked unnecessarily... his daughter was okay...

"What did she tell you...?" Sidney asked, carefully brushing his daughter's shimmering hair out of her eyes...

Rylee's hazel eyes shone dully.

"She said it was _your_ fault that we died... is that true, Daddy?"

Sidney froze.

"Wh-What? Rylee, you're not dead... what gave you that--"

"If I'm not dead, Daddy, then... then why am I bleeding?"

Sidney jerked his hand away, standing upright as he saw Rylee's thin, short frame suddenly become drenched in her blood; lacerations that had come from nowhere appeared on her pale face, pouring crimson liquid into her eyes...

"R-Rylee--!"

"Why would you do this to me, Daddy?!"

Rylee pointed an accusatory finger at Sidney, blood rolling down her thin fingers as she took a shaky step forward...

"Why would you kill me, Daddy?!" she shrieked, her dead eyes full of anger and despair. "I thought you said that you and Mommy loved me-- why would you do this to me if you loved me--?!"

She stopped, her hands suddenly clawing at her heart...

Rylee collapsed to the ground, motionless.

"_Rylee!_"

Sidney fell to her side, carefully lifting her bloody body off of the floor, shaking her shoulders.

"Rylee! _Rylee! Answer me, Rylee!_"

"You know she can't."

Sidney's head shot up; he saw Victoria slowly saunter into the room, kneeling on the other side of Rylee's corpse, looking at Sidney with her deathly green eyes.

"What did the parrot say, in that movie... 'Dead men tell no tales', right?" she smiled softly, taking Sidney's hand and placing it over his daughter's heart. "Any last words that she would have said will be there, if you listen hard enough..."

Sidney looked up at his dead wife, his hazel eyes filled with fear.

"Why are you doing this to me, Victoria?!" he choked out, tears rolling down his pale face. "She's my _daughter!_ Why did you--"

"I didn't kill her, Sidney..."

He felt warm blood gush over his hand-- Rylee's heart pounded under his fingers before becoming icy cold...

"You did. And your second wife... her blood, too, is on your hands, Sidney..."

Sidney jolted away, scrambling to his feet.

"_No!_ I- I didn't-- I didn't lay a finger on her! I didn't do this to her!"

"Oh, but you did... isn't that right, Naomi?"

Naomi slowly stumbled into the room, her hands clasped over her chest, blood spilling over them as her dull silver eyes fixated on Sidney.

"And despite what you've done, your wife's gone and brought you a present," Victoria giggled, slowly rising. "Go ahead, Naomi-- go and give it to him..."

Naomi pressed the object in her hands into Sidney's. He glanced down--

The object fell to the ground with a sickening sound as he dropped it, scrambling away from his wife.

"What's the matter, Sidney?" Victoria murmured playfully, her green eyes glistening. "Afraid? She gave it to you willingly, you know... are you just going to discard it so carelessly?"

Sidney shut his eyes, trying to forget the image of the beating heart, his mind's eye still watching it shoot blood all over the floor.

"Sidney..." Naomi whispered hoarsely, blood splashing over her pallid lips. "Sidney... why..."

"She's calling you; won't you answer her?" Victoria queried.

"N-No-- Naomi--" Sidney clamped is hands over his ears, trying to block out the sounds...

"Why won't you take it...?"

"You've broken your wife's heart, Sidney..."

"Please... take it..."

"No-- make this stop--"

"Won't you listen to her?"

"Take... it..."

Sidney snapped.

"_STOP IT!_" he cried, tears streaming down his face. "_I can't take this-- someone just MAKE THIS STOP!_"

He slipped to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably, ignoring the sound of Naomi collapsing to the floor, moving no more.

Presently he felt a cold hand gently stroking his face; he opened his eyes to see Victoria kneeling in front of him, running her hand slowly over his pale skin.

"I'm sorry, Sidney," she cooed softly, slowly sliding herself onto Sidney's lap, her dead green eyes full of sympathy. "I'm sorry that this happened to you... but things will be okay soon..."

Sidney's hectic thoughts began to settle as he let himself be comforted by her hypnotic voice and lulling words, by her careful smile and gentle caress...

Her cold hands slid under Sidney's thin shirt, stealthily pulling it off.

"V-Victoria...?"

"It's been seventeen years, Sidney," she spoke, tempting him with her alluring smile. "Let's make this memorable..."

She firmly pressed her cold, dead lips against Sidney's warm, firm ones.

He nearly started to gag; she was sickeningly sweet, and the coppery taste of blood lingered on her lips. He couldn't remember her ever tasting like this...

But when Victoria began to pull away, Sidney followed, addicted to the new taste of his wife's lips.

Victoria smiled faintly, letting her hands drift down Sidney's chest. The kiss slowly deepened; Sidney loosely wrapped his arms around Victoria's thin neck...

Her sharp fingers dug into Sidney's abdomen, piercing through the skin, embedding themselves into his intestines.

Sidney froze, gasping softly as blood began to pool in his mouth.

"You will _always_ be mine," Victoria purred as his blood spilled onto her hands. "Now come with me..."

She pulled her hands out of Sidney's abdomen, letting the blood pour out. Her stained fingers slowly ran back up Sidney's pale chest, her hands stopping over his heart...

"You gave this to me, so long ago..." Victoria whispered, beginning to dig her sharp fingers into Sidney's flesh. "...and now, I want it back... you took it away. I want it back..."

"...t-take it..." Sidney moaned softly, enraptured by the amorous tone of her voice and the sensuous taste of his blood on her sweet lips. "I-it... was yours to... to begin with..."

Victoria smiled, lapping up the blood that spilled into her mouth as she dug her fingers deeper into his chest, wrapping her fingers around the rapidly beating organ--

Sidney's heart grew still under the deathly touch of his wife.

--------

He woke up screaming.

His scream jolted Naomi out of her slumber; it immediately stopped his seven-year-old daughter Rylee from trying to jump on her parents.

"Sidney, stop _screaming...!_"

Sidney was brought to silence, settling instead for fearful tears.

"Daddy...? Why are you crying?"

Rylee hurried over to her father's side, climbing onto the mattress and haphazardly wrapping her arms around Sidney's stomach.

_Why would you do this to me, Daddy?!_

Sidney sat up, rapidly returning the hug, tears falling thick and fast down his face as he kissed the top of his daughter's head.

"...D-Daddy just had a nightmare," he choked out. "A... a very bad nightmare..."

"Sidney..." Naomi whispered, softly wrapping her arms around Sidney, rubbing his back soothingly.

_Why won't you take it...?_

"Was it...?"

He bit his lip.

_You will always be mine..._

Sidney nodded slowly.

It was the fourth time in as many months...

That dream would never bring him peace.

--------

(End oneshot.

Quite dramatic, eh? Definitely not in tune with the upcoming Christmas spirit.

Please review.)


End file.
